The NEW VERSTION of His Final Fight
by Lady Aeris
Summary: After the crisis, Tifa and the rest of Avalanche stay at Icicle. Cloud goes for a walk, aND HE THINKS SEPHIROTH'S BACK!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The new version of  
His Final Fight  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
A/N: I rewrote this people. I erased the old one. And I think it's pretty good, sense I   
think I stink at writing stories.  
Well I hope it's better.  
And I think I'll be changing the story line.  
But then again I don't think it even HAD a story line! Oh well enjoy.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the crisis, Tifa and the rest of Avalanche stay at Icicle.   
Cloud goes for a walk, AND HE THINKS SEPHIROTH'S BACK!!!!! Is he? Or is is Cloud's Imagination?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday December 1st, 2001  
  
Icicle Town  
12:21 am  
Icicle Inn  
  
Cloud's POV:  
  
  
It seemed obvious, Sephiroth, the memories. Tifa said that the headaches would go away   
after Sephiroth was gone. But for some reason they didn't. It was like he was still here. I   
don't understand. I'm laying here awake, thinking of all of this, when there's no reason to. I   
get up from my bed, and get dressed. I make up my bed. Then I leave my room, I check up   
on everyone. I decided to take a walk. Why not? The night is still young. Yeah I'll go for a   
walk. I get my jacket and put it on. I leave out the front door. What time is it? Oh who cares   
anyway?  
  
For some reason I fell like I'm being follow......The corners are dark. I think some one IS   
following me. I think I have my Ultima Weapon with me. Opps! Nope I don't. Oh this is just   
great I'm going in to an ally and I'm disarmed. And it's dark! This has to be the worsted night   
of my life! I look around for any sign of someone following me. None.  
  
"Hello?" I say into the darkness.  
No reply. It must be me. All in my head, that's all.  
I put my hands deeper into my jacket pockets.  
It must be 34 degrees out here! Or 25 maybe?  
Well, it is winter. Ah I love Christmas.  
The big ol'christmas tree. Yeah we'll have a great Christmas. Hmm.  
Maybe I should get Tifa that diamond ring she wanted. OR even better, a wedding ring. Yeah   
pop the question to her on Christmas Day! Yes that's a great idea hee hee.  
  
I quickly turn. I herd something, like a growl.  
"Hello is anyone there?" I ask, again. I brush some of my blond hair out of my face.  
I keep walking. Oh great, a dead end. I turn back around. In front of me are five to six huge   
green monsters with tentacle's! And monstrous teeth! And there drooling ewwww!  
GEEZ! I have to get out of here!  
  
I run trying to get out of the ally and away from the Marble Tentacle's. Unfortunately they   
surround me and start attacking me! Ouch! I try to escape but I can't! They keep using Bio   
on me. I feel weak. My eyes they feel heavy........  
Now I can't see anymore. All I feel is pain..........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday December 1st, 2001  
  
Icicle Town  
6:00 am  
Icicle Inn  
  
It was morning when Tifa Lockeheart got up to call room service for breakfast. She knocks on   
Barret's bedroom door and gets him up. She knocks on Vincent's and gets him up. Then she   
knocked on Cid's room and finally after 50 knocks got him up.  
She knocks on Cloud's room to get him up, but no answer.  
  
"Cloud? Wake up!" Tifa yells at the door, "Wake up! It's breakfast time."  
She knew for sure that would get him up. But still no answer. Finally she gives up and opens   
the door only to find no one is in the bed. The bed was made. His Ultima Weapon was still in   
the room.  
  
//Maybe he didn't come in last night? But I saw him come in for dinner!//  
  
"CLOUD!!!!?" Tifa cried, hitting the table with her fist, "Where are you!??"  
  
Vincent, Barret, and Cid all came in to see what happened.  
  
"Tifa what the @!%&)#* is goin' on?" Barret asked worried.  
  
"Yeah why are you yellin' like that?" Cid asked, Cid was in a grumpy mood.  
She turned to Barret with tears in her eyes and put her head in his chest, crying.  
Barret looked down at her, and brushed her hair with his real hand.  
  
"Tifa what happened?" Cid asked looking around Cloud's empty bedroom.  
Cid looked at Barret then back to Cloud's bed.  
  
"He did come back didn' he?" Cid asked scratching his head.  
  
"He did. But then he left, again." Vincent replied in a cold tone, leaning on the door,  
"I guess he went for a walk."  
  
Tifa looked over at the pale man with a mad expression on her face.  
She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you mean? How do you know? WHEN DID HE LEAVE???"  
  
Vincent didn't change his expression. He just stared down the hall way.  
"He left about 12:30 last night. I think he went for a walk. But I don't blame him for not   
coming back." with the last words, Vincent went back to his room.  
"Humph! Well THAT was rude."  
  
Tifa turned to Cid and told him after breakfast, to get the airship ready.  
  
======================================================================  
  
  
Monday December 1st 2001  
  
Kalm  
6:30  
In Kalm by the Well.  
  
My body ached. I couldn't see. I don't know where I am anymore......  
I feel cold. My jacket isn't on that's why. Great now I'm going to freeze!  
It doesn't feel cold out side anymore. Now I hear foot steps.  
  
"Mama! Look!" I hear a child yell.  
  
"Moma! Look there's a man! He looks hurt!" another child says. He sounded older.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened? We better get him inside."  
  
"Jack go get Anna's Father. Tell him it's an emergency! Hurry!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!!" I hear him run.  
  
  
Then I feel someone pick me up. It felt like someone strong.  
I don't understand. I don't understand anything anymore!!  
Oh....ouch my ribs...What did I do to my ribs? Oh yeah the #@%^*&*%$#@!!  
Marble Tentacles. Ugh geez that hurts......  
I don't know where I am. My whole body aches. And I can't see.   
Ugh.....W-what.............Sephiroth.......!?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Monday December 1st, 2001  
  
6:48  
Icicle Inn  
  
  
Tifa was reading the morning news paper. Icicle Times. The monsters that attacked in Icicle   
made Tifa shutter.  
// Was Cloud out when that happened?// Tifa thought, as she read the headline.  
It said: "At about 12:30 last night Icicle Town was attacked by possibly five to six Marble   
Tentacle's. Thankfully nobody got hurt, but investigator's say that *someone* was out last   
night when the attack happened."  
  
Tifa stood up from her chair, and her eyes widened with fear.  
"Oh my God........" she whispered, holding her hand to her mouth.  
  
Cid looked up from his plate. He almost choked on his food when he saw Tifa.  
  
"Tifa? What the %&#$*.**!! is it!!?" Cid stood up.  
Tifa showed him the morning news paper. Cid almost fell on the table when he saw that!  
  
"WHAT THE %#%$@$#!#$#^%%$*& AND ^%$#$&*(()^%$#$@##!!!!!!!!!???????"  
  
"Sheez! Cid what is it?" Barret said as he took a bite of a peace of toast.  
  
"Read the headlines while I go get the $^%&$ Highwind started." Cid said as he walked out.  
  
"Whoa." was all Barret could say after he got done reading the headlines.  
  
".....Yeah. But what if it was Cloud??" Tifa started to sob.  
  
"Shh." Barret went over to her and gave her a hug, "If it was.......you know he'll be ok right?   
He's a tough nut ta crack!"  
  
"Yeah you're right! He'll find him, and he'll be alright!" Tifa smiled.  
  
"Now that's the Tifa I know!"  
  
Barret and Tifa walked out to the Highwind.  
===============================================  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's all for now. I hope it's better. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 yet. If I ever do I'll make a TV show of it! Ha ha ha!   
Hmmmm~!  
  
  
~Lady Aeris 


	2. 2nd Crisis

The NEW Version of  
  
His Final Fight.  
  
1 CHAPTER 2  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: "Sorry it took sooo long! I was SOOOOOO busy!!! I hope everyone in Internet  
  
Land had a VERY great New Year & Christmas!! I'm STILL going to make this a Christmas fic  
  
& a New Year's. I know what you're gonna say- "IT'S TO LATE OF CHRISTMAS! AND NEW  
  
YEAR'S!" But it's MY story and I can do what I wanna Do~~ what I wanna DO~~ what I  
  
wanna.------- "............." -------  
  
(Realizes she's singing) Oops! Sorry. Read. NOW~~~! NOW!!!  
  
Oh yeah don't forget to R&R  
  
=====================================================  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
HighWind  
  
7:30  
  
The HighWind's Deck  
  
Tifa stood on the deck of the Highwind. She was watching the clouds. It  
  
looked liked it was about to rain.  
  
"Clouds....." she whispered, "Cloud where are you?"  
  
She looks up, and she sees the dark clouds. She sighs and she dials a number  
  
on her PHS. The number she was dialing was Cid's.  
  
"What the $&^(^@# do you want!?"  
  
"Sorry Cid for disturbing you, but I think there's going to be a thunder storm."  
  
"Oh. Well why didn' you come up here'n'tell me instead of %^*($@ calling  
  
me on my &%#@! PHS!?"  
  
"Sorry. It was easier doing it this way."  
  
"Alright. But next time come up here, 'k?"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"B-"  
  
Tifa hung up before Cid could say anything else.  
  
Then it started to rain. Thunder roared in the sky.  
  
She ran inside. And when she looked back at the clouds, she thought she  
  
heard Cloud's voice. "Tifa....."  
  
"Cloud? Where are you? Tell me!" she shouted  
  
Yuffie came behind her.  
  
"Tifa, are you losin' it or what?"  
  
"No. I just....you know thought I heard Cloud, that's all."  
  
"Yeah right! You ARE losin' it aren't you?"  
  
Yuffie's face turned green.  
  
"UGGHHHHHHH Gotta go!"  
  
Yuffie runs off.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Vincent stood in a dark corner of the deck of the Highwind.  
  
He was wondering if Cloud had left his PHS behind at the Inn last night  
  
As he watched Yuffie run, he thought maybe he could sneak of the Airship,  
  
and find Cloud by himself. But Tifa would get mad at him if he did that.  
  
If Cloud had survived the attack, he would call, right? But- he left his  
  
weapon at the Inn. So it's highly unlikely that he took his PHS with him.  
  
BUT what if he DID take it with him?  
  
//Cloud, Cloud. You are a trouble maker, aren't you?// Vincent smirked.  
  
//Maybe I can ask Cid if we can turn around? .......No. We're almost there to  
  
Kalm - We can't turn back now.//  
  
Vincent turns around and jumps off the Airship!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Sooooo how was it? Was it good !? Huh? HUH!? WAS IT!?  
  
I have a new e-mail:  
  
mailto:KillianBailey@yahoo.com  
  
Tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Lady Aeris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
======================================================== 


End file.
